The Toys Room (Batman Rockz Productions' Style)
Cast * Shaggy Rogers (Scooby-Doo films and TV shows) as Pino * Hercules (Hercules film and Animated Series) as Captain Felix *Kai (Kung Fu Panda 3) as Sneaky Pete Prospector *Megara (Hercules film and Animated Series) as Tupelo *Robert Callaghan (Big Hero 6) as Alfred O'Higgins *Bean (Disenchantment) as Harper *Pegasus (Hercules film and Animated Series) as Bullseye * Superman (Superman: The Animated Series) as Cuddly * Rex (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) as T-Rex * Dennis Mitchell (Dennis the Menace) as Charley Chip * George Mitchell (Dennis the Menace) as Rollo * Mr. Peabody (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) as Pronto * Crystal (Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders) as Valentine * Fred Jones (Scooby-Doo) as Jack in the Box * Daphne Blake (Scooby-Doo) as Sasha in the Box * Robin (Batman: The Animated Series) as Steve * Batgirl (Batman: The Animated Series) as Debbie * Mumble (Happy Feet) as Scout * Penguins (Happy Feet) as Scout's Soldiers * Harley Quinn (Batman: The Animated Series) as Pamper * Linguini (Ratatouille) as Junior * Colette (Ratatouille) as Sandy *Bolt (Bolt) as Rocky *Snotty Boy (Barnyard and Back at the Barnyard) as Bronco Thurman * Penny Peterson (Mr. Peabody & Sherman) as Daphne Thurman * Homestar Runner Characters as Bronco's Mutant Toys * Hercules (2014 film) as Utility Belt Captain Felix *Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) as Tour Guide Barbie * Bruce, Anchor, and Chum (Finding Nemo) as Three Trash Cans * Niju (Balto 2) as Buddy Credits Movie Used * The Toys Room Clips from Movies Featured * Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero * Dennis the Menace: Cruise Control * Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island * Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost * Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders * Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase * Scooby-Doo and the Legend of the Vampire * Scooby-Doo and the Monster of Mexico * Scooby-Doo and the Loch Ness Monster * Aloha, Scooby-Doo! * Scooby-Doo in: Where's My Mummy? * Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy! * Chill Out, Scooby-Doo! * Scooby-Doo and the Goblin King * Scooby-Doo! And The Samurai Sword * Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo * Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare * Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur * Big Top Scooby-Doo! * Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright * Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon * Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery * Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy * Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness * Scooby-Doo! and Kiss: Rock and Roll Mystery * We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story * Mr. Peabody & Sherman * Justice League vs. the Fatal Five * Ratatouille * Bolt * Cars * Frozen * Shark Tale * Happy Feet * Happy Feet Two * Finding Nemo * Big Hero 6 * Deadpool * Norm of the North * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted * Hercules (1997) * Barnyard * The Simpsons Movie * Balto 2 * Despicable Me * Despicable Me 2 * Minions * Despicable Me 3 * Kung Fu Panda 3 * Hercules (2014) Clips from TV Shows Featured * The Looney Tunes Show * Batman: The Animated Series * What's New, Scooby-Doo? * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated * Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! * The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show * Superman: The Animated Series * Hercules: The Animated Series * Back at the Barnyard * The Simpsons * Disenchantment * Big Hero 6: The Series * Homestar Runner Category:The Toys Room Movie Spoofs Category:Batman Rockz Productions Category:Batman Rockz Productions Channel Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movie Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoofs Category:Accound and Creator to Movies Spoof Category:Now Playing Movies Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Animated film spoofs Category:2004 Animated Films Category:VHS 2005 Category:2005 DVD Category:DVD openings Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Nickelodeon Movies